What's Kurt on?
by Kosh17
Summary: Finals are coming and Kurt is trying to pass them by studying with an Asian relaxation tea that makes Kitty and others are very suspicious. Join the entire cast of zany x-men as they grapple with suspicion, gossip and respect. Reference to narcotics use. No actual use contained within. Entrance fee is a review. Just kidding. Chpt 5 is now up!
1. chpt1 Kurt's new stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing here/ below/ what you read in this story/the following.

My second story, it will be short, 2 or 3 chapters.

Please rewiew there is no excuse.

Kitty was cooking pancakes for breakfast, like she did every Sunday. Today they were for herself, Kurt Amara and Logan. The kitchen was quiet, Logan sipped coffee and read the paper and Ororo was finishing her morning meal. Kurt had been waiting in the living room since eight and was trying to keep busy. He was always on time for pancakes and the fur-covered mutant had asked Kitty to call him when they'd be ready. After the first set was done Amara served Wolverine and came in to help cook up the rest.

'Thanks half pint,' the older man said once he finished, ' I'm in for next time you make um'.'

'No problem Mr. Logan.' Kitty beamed, pouring more batter into a skillet. Amara and herself ate while they cooked and joked about a pathetic movie being relapsed. Unknown to them Kurt was pacing in the other room. While they were talking Kitty led her friend into the dining room to finish her meal. The smoke alarm went off causing Kurt to jump sending his head into ceiling with a WHUUNTT. The professor wheeled in to ask what all the smoke in the kitchen was.

'Uh, oh!' Kitty and Amara both echoed remembering the food. They raced towards the stovetop to find Logan turning it off.

'Smelled it from the garage.' He said, 'I can't believe you wasted um like that!' Logan shook his head in disgrace. Charles ridiculed the girls about open fires and 'paying attention to what you are doing'. Kurt entered sneezing.

'Are zhey ready yet...' Seeing the expressions on the girls faces told him enough, the smell of burning breakfast also helped. 'Guess it's another really, really big burger then.' The blue junior sighed and activating the projection on his watch, teleported away. The girls cleaned the pan and left to other activities.

At lunch the professor had an announcement to make.

'As of today there will be no unscheduled use of the internet except for school research.' A few noises of unhappiness rang out but no one argued. After one destroyed monitor, two frozen mice and a squished keyboard what could anyone say?

'I have purchased a laptop and each of you will get it for a single day every two weeks. I expect it to be well treated, not fought over and for you all to respect my decision on who has it when. Today I think Kurt should have it.' The professor presented it to Wagner who proceeded to object.

'Professor what would I do with it?' Some students stared at him in disbelief, but Xavier was pleased to answer him.

'Why, you could, read something, chat, write mail there are many interesting things to do. But I think respecting my decision would be a good start.'

'Okay.' Kurt affirmed as he gingerly took hold of the thin computer and it's power cord.

Lunch passed and everyone went about his or her business, except Kurt. The professor had asked to speak with him. Three fury fingers opened the office door revealing a large desk and the institute owner.

'Come in Kurt.' Xavier motioned,

'I've received multiple complaints about your shedding. Now you told me you would in the spring, but why now?' Kurt shifted uneasily on his large feet looking out of a window at the trees.

'It's my finals, I'm kinda' nervous about them and well, that makes me shed.'

'I see,' the professor trailed off in thought making a pyramid on his nose like he always did when he was thinking. Breaking it he looked back at his student.

'I don't think any of the students are particularly angry, they just asked for the vacuum more often and said you hair was the reason. But I believe a good way to show you mean nothing by it would be to vacuum the hall and other places you see hair. It would show the others you really care and don't want to inconvenience them.' Kurt agreed to the cleaning and left for the closet to retrieve the dust killer 500. The professor waited until he was sure his student was occupied, then took out a hand held sweeper and proceeded to clean the chair with a sigh.

That night Kitty couldn't sleep and decided a glass of milk would help. She tiptoed down stairs into the kitchen. Kitty phased her arm and head through the refrigerator door and brought the carton to the table. The sound of Kurt teleporting startled her and she raced into the wall for cover.

; _He won't catch me drinking from the carton again._; She mentally declared.

Kurt entered the kitchen and put the milk away. He took a bottle of some fruity mix and headed up stairs with a small plastic bag full of granulated dark powder.

; _Where did he get that?_; She wondered, ; _and what is it?_;

Kitty studied his bag the whole way as he strode up the stairs.

She went to bed with all sorts of ideas about what her fellow boarder had in his room.

The next days were spent studying for the end of year test. Textbooks and notes covered the student lounge. Seats were hard to find so some students studied in their rooms. Jean, Jubilee and Kitty were occupying the 'study hall' Monday evening. Kurt came by outside with the vacuum and got scolded by all for being so loud and interrupting their study time.

'Like, Kurt, can you stop that it's, like, so noisy.' Kitty complained practically slamming her book shut. He was trying to apologize when Jean cut him off.

'I was just getting this chapter down too! Why do you have to clean now?'

'I was just...' Kurt attempted to defend himself. Now it was Jubilee's turn to jump on him.

'Oh you, you furry, boy! Just beat it.' Storm was walking at the end of the hall and overheard the last comment. She strode over and silenced the girls.

'There is no need to yell,' she told the students sternly, 'if it bothers you just close the door, this room is sound proof.' She demonstrated by closing it and switching on the sweeper.

'There, I don't think that was intolerable.' The three women returned to their seats huffing.

'It may be sound proof, but that doesn't mean it's not Kurt proof!' Kitty puffed and banged the door shut in the blue mutant's face. Kurt was upset and tried to explain himself to Ororo.

'I was only trying to sweep up my fur so it doesn't stick to peoples socks.' Storm looked down at the shorter mutant understandingly.

'Don't let their words bother you. They are just frustrated by their work. If they were as immersed as they said I think they would not have noticed.' The blue boy sighed,

'I don't mean to bother people.'

'It's nothing personal I'm sure.' Storm told him and walked away. As she turned the corner Ororo looked back at Kurt. He was continuing his work with his head down and tail between his legs.

Later Kurt was studying himself and could not seem to concentrate he tried hanging from a shelf and then upside down but it was in vain. He was starting to get stressed and could almost feel the hair falling onto his bed.

'Maybe it is worth a try.' Kurt reached into a drawer and withdrew the brown leaves he had purchased the night before. He mixed it into some hot water and smelled the strange aroma.

'Reminds me of that cheap java house I went to last week.' He concluded.

Kurt slowly sipped the contents of his china cup.

; _What an instant reaction._; He thought, as a wave of heat swept down his treat. It burned his stomach a little, like the old Korean man who sold it to him said it would. It took his mind off of what was bothering him. He sat down and finished his cup leaning against the wall. It made him tired after a few minutes and he started to study again but soon fell asleep. When he woke his mind was clear and at ease. But it made him realize that his test wasn't going to kill him and the girls would still be his friends. He studied easily for a couple of hours then went downstairs for dinner.

Mean while whatever the girls were doing it was not studying. They had been complaining about Kurt and Kitty was telling what she saw the night before.

'He just came in and had something in a plastic bag, it was, like, creepy. What do you think it was Jean?' The red head closed her eyes and put a hand on her head.

'I don't know, no, it couldn't have been.'

'What? What?' Jubilee pressed on the edge of her seat.

'Well I guess it could have been pot.' The telepath surmised, 'but I don't think Kurt would get into that kind of stuff.'

'I don't know, he is quite a party animal sometimes.' Kitty suggested calmly.

'Wow,' exclaimed Jubilee, 'we have a pot head right here in the mansion!'

'Like I said,' Jean tried to dissolve her speculations. 'He's probably not...'

'That is so typical of him you know.' Kitty was sold out.

'Now let's now jump...' The senior was still trying to throw the idea she had introduced.

'Jean you're just in shock.' Jubilee was as convinced as Kitty.

'Just don't say anything to him okay.' Jean said trying to preserve Kurt's reputation.

'Of course.' the younger girls echoed.

The following day Kitty found Kurt asleep on the couch with a schoolbook on his chest. She woke him up and tried to get him to help her with some boxes she needed moved. He was slow to react and slower in working.

'Are you O.K.?' She asked him taking off her raincoat revealing a bright pink shirt.

'Oh yeah,' Kurt answered a bit aloof, 'I'm fine.'

'You're, like, sure you're feeling alright?' She wasn't convinced but continued to work.

'Actually I feel great.' He said slowly and reached to take another box from her.

; _He is definitely on something._; The girl in pink surmised. Later when they finished Kurt collapsed on an armchair, curled into a ball and went back to sleep. Kitty rushed off to tell Jean and Jubilee about their suspect's strange actions.

'I'm still not convinced.' Jean insisted, she was hoping the idea would blow over.

'Well I'm sure of it.' Kitty affirmed stubbornly, 'he acted so, so...'

'Inoculated?'

'Intoxicated?'

'Non-responsive?' The other two women suggested.

'Just high.' Kitty declared blatantly.

'Jean you can't deny what happened.'

Jubilee said, 'why don't we go bust him to the professor now and get it over with?' Jean was buying for time and trying to convince them Kurt wasn't a drugy.

'No, we have to have solid proof before we tell anyone else.'

Jubilee wanted to look for her self and snuck into the living room. She moved over to Kurt and placed a spark in his face to see if he would wake up. It fizzed out quickly spraying his face with ash. Someone else was in the kitchen so she raced back up the stairs to avoid capture.

Scott was getting some leftovers to eat while he watched TV. He put some salad in a bowl and entered the living room. Summers found the remote and turned on his favorite program. When he crouched to sit in the chair a small slap on his back startled him. Scott turned to see Kurt in a ball on Summer's favorite seat the fuzzy one's tail twitching.

; _He knows I always sit here now._; The team leader thought,; _why is he taking my spot?_; Scott rolled the fuzzy mutant out of his place and proceeded to use him as a foot rest. To his surprise the blue junior didn't stir until the second episode of Gilagan's Island, when Scott decided to wake him.

'Hey Kurt get up.' Summers shook him with one socked foot. The ball of fluff was roused and sat up slowly.

'What time is it?' He asked looking into the diner's visor lazily.

'Around four.' Scott told him aching an eyebrow. 'You feeling well Kurt?'

'Yea,' the furry mutant said sleepily as he scratched his back, 'fine.' The boy's eyes were blood shot and pupils a strange size. Summers was not convinced.

'Dude you look zonked, are you sure you're not sick?'

'Nope.' Kurt answered sitting up on the coffee table and straightening his beige cargo pants.

'Okay.' Scott said and turned to finish watching his show. WWHAPPP Kurt fell over backwards on the short table stretched along its length. Cyclops dropped his bowl in surprise.

'That was weird.' he affirmed and decided to carry Kurt to his room.

'Wow buddy, cut down on those burgers.' He said hoisting his teammate onto his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs. Scott put the smaller mutant on the bed and closed the door.

By now Jean had realized what she said had convinced Kitty and Jubilee Kurt was on narcotics. But she didn't want to shatter what good record Kurt now held at the mansion. She thought Scott might be implored to suggest something.

;_ I have to try at least once before I tell the faculty._; She surmised. Jean found her friend in the living room eating a salad and watching the end credits for Gilagan's Island.

'Hey.' He greeted the red haired telepath.

'Scott we need to talk.' Jean got right to the point.

'Alight is this about me and Duncan again.'

'No,' she said, 'it's Kurt.'

'Kurt huh,' Summers responded, intrigued.

'Maybe we should go somewhere private, so no one over hears.' She suggested and led him to the now empty student lounge. They sat on two red chairs that faced each other after moving some papers. The well-lit room had many dictionaries and reference books on shelves.

'He's been acting strange,' Jean said closing the door telekinetically.

'Tell me about it.' Scott said sarcastically, 'Kurt was doing it thirty minutes ago. He was sleeping in my three thirty seat and when I pushed him out he didn't wake up. He didn't even flinch when he hit the floor; talk about weird.'

'That's not like him.' Jean stated in a concerned tone.

'Do you think we should tell someone,' Summers suggested, he was always the first one to run straight to the authorities. 'He might be sick or developing some sort of problem.'

The idea Kurt was ill seemed more plausible to Jean who reached for a big red medical reference book.

'That could be it.' She flipped through pages until coming to sleep related symptoms.

'Brazilian sleeping sickness,' the telepath read aloud, ' Transferred by bad water, some how I doubt that. He fits the symptoms though.' She began to read the list to her classmate. 'Constantly tired, vomiting when awake, moody.'

'I didn't notice him being in a bad mood at all.' Scott corrected.

'Maybe it's only when he is fully awake.' Jean defended.

'How serious is it Jean?'

'Not really bad, just hard to get over, no long term effects.'

'Well if it is that we won't need to dial 911 or anything.' The team leader sounded relived.

'Scott the first problem is his reputation.' Grey got very serious. 'Kitty and Amara think he's on drugs because of what happened with Kitty today.' She proceed to tell both stories of Kurt's odd actions to her friend. 'And on top of all that I suggested it.'

'I think we need more proof.' Scott wrinkled his brow, 'these things are hardly enough evidence to charge him on anything like that.'

Kurt woke up and walked to the bathroom.

_; I__ look like a mess._; The mutant thought after looking at his gray stained face and blood shot eyes. He washed the ash from his facade and tried to get his eves clean.

;_ I should really study now.;_ He rationalized and reached for a thirty pound reference book on his shelf. When he was sure the first five chapters of algebra two wouldn't sneak up on him at the test, Kurt left for a ball game. Everyone at the institute had been planning it for weeks. He took his glove from a hook on the wall and ported to the field. Outside Bobby was practicing hitting with a ball of ice and Rahne tried to catch the pieces in her canine mouth. Once everyone came Kurt demanded a stat.

'Come on let's make teams.'

Multiple joined his cause to break up the speaking and play. He started yelling but to no avail. Kurt slapped him on the back spawning ten more Jamie's' who all commenced to shout. That got the game started. Kurt was noticing some of the students staring at him and others even avoiding him. He sat on the bench next to Bobby Drake. Kurt leaned over to converse with him.

'Is it just me or is everyone treating me like I have the plague.' The blue junior whispered. Iceman made a snow cone in his hand.

'I hadn't paid much attention.' Bobby admitted taking a bite of his cold treat. 'But I'll look out for it.'

'Hey Drake, you're on deck.' Beast called from his umpire outfit. Iceman left the bench to stand behind the batting cage leaving Kurt to his thoughts of social unacceptance.

; _Do I shed so bad people are afraid to be within five feet of me?_; Unfortunately the ideas of his friends rejecting him made Kurt nervous. He shook his head, trying to thank of something else, covering the bench with fur.

'Wagner, you on!' Beast chanted; he always used last names on the field. Kurt strode over to the fencing of the batting cage and watched Bobby.

'Strike, ball, ball, strike, ball.' were the calls until safe rang out as iceman dove for third and finished off his triple. Kurt stepped into the hitting box and practically made Jean swallow her gum. She blinked at him several times as if recovering from a daze. On first Kitty stared blatantly at the blue batter with her mouth open.

; _What is up with them?_; He asked himself. Kurt turned to Hank who shrugged and asked Jean to go ahead and pitch. When she finally did throw the red head sent the ball right over the plate. WACK It flew in the opposite direction as Kurt cleared a single just over the first basemen's reach. He ran for the base but was going to get beat by Kitty who for some reason slowed so he could arrive before her.

'Kitty,' Rahne complained from right field, 'what was that!'

'Sorry,' the first basemen apologized, 'it was the sun, it like, blinded me.'

'Wear you cap and it won't.' Scott called from behind the next batter. Kurt glanced over at Kitty who shuddered in response.

'Take your base.' The umpire ordered.

'Oh man!' Echoed twenty Jamies' who got walked for taking a hit. No pitcher could resist hitting him at least once a game. Kurt walked away from first, much to Kitty's relief, and proceeded to second where his half sister stood. Rouge huffed something about not wanting to play and being forced to. Her brother nodded understandingly and started a small lead towards the next base. Amara was up; she hit the ball right to the human bullet in left field and finished the team's outs.

Kurt strode back to his room after the game and meet Bobby on the way.

'You're right,' He said sheathing himself in ice and watching it melt.

'Some of the girls especially Kitty won't go near you. There was also no sun when she said that and let you have first.'

Kurt sighed, 'What am I doing that upsets everyone?'

'I don't know, but I'll find out!' Drake declared and walked off to find Kitty.

The girl in pink herself and Jubilee rushed down the hall and into the student lounge. They closed the door and locked themselves in.

'Oh my gosh!' Kitty shirked, 'I almost touched him at first isn't that creepy.'

'Well I'm thankful Scott caught so I wouldn't have to stand behind him.' Her friend added. Both girls leaned against the door catching their breath not noticing Jean or Scott who sat on two chairs that faced each other. Now neither senior faced one another but stared at the girls who just entered.

'Uh-hm,' Jean announced their presence in the room. The girls turned and murmured a quick apology for disturbing the students then scanned the shelves for a book. When they fond one on medicinal text they took it and left.

'That was random.' Scott affirmed setting his text aside.

'See what I mean.' His classmate was referring to the girls being obsessed with Kurt being on drugs.

'How many people know about that?' Summers asked slowly.

'Just them,' Jean started her list, 'you and me. But I think Kitty said she was going to break it to Rouge.'

'I don't want to be around when that happens. Maybe we should go to Logan, you know, about Kurt.' The red head crossed her arms across her chest.

'Why Logan? We could just go to the professor.'

'I think if we're wrong and tell the professor we'll look stupid.' Summers stated blatantly. 'But Logan won't think any less of us if we say something stupid; it's fool proof.'


	2. chpt2 others get involved

Short story part two. This should be the second to last chapter as I have another story running and school has started taking up most of my day. Don't expect updates every week the last one may not come for a while. Just F.Y.I.

Don't own the x-men, never aim to.

But just incase they are listening. If they want, I'll accept the rights for free!

--------------------

'Hah!' Logan roared from under the X-van he was laughing at what Summers had just told him.

'Your jokes aren't too bad.'

'No Logan I'm serious, we need your advice. I think it's possible...' The older man cut Jean off.

'Not him,' Wolverine said, 'he doesn't have pot; I would smell it and I have smelled it before.'

'But he's acing so strange.' Jean persisted demanding an explanation.

'Look if I thought he was on it, I'd tell him something.' A metallic clank sounded from the bottom of the vehicle while the trainer spoke. 'I know your worried 'bout him 'caus he's your friend and all.'

Scott gave Jean a, 'lot of help he is,' look.

'Are you sure he's not on something else?' Scott wanted Logan to at least investigate; the man with little memory was not even considering it.

'If he's on anything, it's sugar or acupuncture, as far as you two are concerned.'

'Logan can't you just check again he's been..' Jean went on to describe all of the strange things Kurt reportedly did. Wolverine slipped out from under the van and stood up.

'Let's have a council meeting, right here, right now, just us three.' Council meetings normally were Logan dissing on whom ever happened to be at the receiving end of his condescending speech. 'When you tell kids don't do drugs cause it screws ya up it lessens their chances to do um right.' Both nodded in agreement and the mechanic went on. 'A third of kids 'ill try um one time or another. If you just educate um, most don't take it ever again or decide not to at the last minute. If ya accused um of use'n it before, they have a much higher chance of take'n um now. The reason is they think you don't trust them and I do trust fuzz ball. He's innocent until otherwise; so I think you kids need to leave him alone.' Jean and Scott looked unpleased and a little embarrassed standing there in silence. 'Bout the best thing you can do is be his friend. But if you're really concerned let's go talk to Chuck.' The two students were surprised; Logan had never offered to speak to Xavier with anyone.

Meanwhile Kurt was at the local video rental store it was about to close down for the night and the shelves were bare. Jamie approached the counter and asked why the store was so empty and got a bored response.

'We're remodeling so everything is getting packed up once it comes in. Unfortunately we have to stay open so people can turn things in.' The selection was disgusting Kurt; everything had been ran out of the theaters for being stupid, pathetic or otherwise a flop. The popcorn machine was broken and games already stored away.

'I'll make you guys a deal.' The clerk called them over; he was only a few years out of high school and seemed friendly enough. He had obviously seen their displeasure. 'We get stuff returned that doesn't work in normal play but will work in scene selection. We can't rent it out cause it doesn't work. Normally the staff gets to keep them and I have a lot in my car.' He leaned over on the desk and whispered to the mutants. 'You see the girl in back, well, I owe her ten bucks tomorrow if I don't pay back five today, because of a bet we made. I'll give you all fifteen DVDs for five dollars, what do you say?'

'Sure!' Jamie exclaimed reaching for his wallet.

'Wait,' Kurt interrupted his fellow student, then asked slyly, 'what Dvds are they?'

'Come on I'll show you.' The worker stepped out from behind the desk. 'Angie, you've got the front. No body's here and I need to get something out back.'

'It better be my five dollars.' His coworker called from the storeroom.

'Come on.' the man motioned.

-------------------------------

Kitty looked out from some bushes across the street from the video rental store. She pressed a pair of binoculars to her eyes and scanned the establishment for Kurt. He was walking along the aisles inside.

'Independence this is Big Pink Cat do you, like, copy.' Kitty said.

'Big Pink Cat, this is Independence I read you.' The two-way radio crackled in response.

'Do we have to use codenames Kitty?' Complained Rouge who was standing behind her.

'Of course, now get down before you totally blow our cover.' Kitty said crouched in the bushes. Rouge bent down and watched her roommate carry on anther over the radio conversation.

'You're gonna be so wrong it hurts.' Rouge protested scoffing at the ideas Kitty had about her half brother.

'Look! Look!' The commando yelled, 'they're coming out.' Rouge glared in that direction but was unimpressed.

'Independence, Independence, do you see what I see.' Kitty was ecstatic now.

'Sure do Cat.'

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

The back of the store was empty save a dumpster and two cars. Kurt and Jamie accompanied the man to his vehicle. It was full of boxes that contained movie of various types and computer games.

'What do you guys want. I've got...' The video salesman proceeded to sift through programs until the two mutants were satisfied. The man removed them all and put each disk in its own bag then placed all of them into a small paper bag. 'I'd appreciate it if you two keep this quite I'm not exactly supposed to do this.' Kurt and Jamie looked at each other and then back at their distributor in a blue shirt.

'Don't worry about it.' They echoed and left for the institute to begin 'movie night.'

'I knew it.' Kitty said triumphantly putting the binoculars down and turning to Rouge. 'I totally tried to tell you.' She told the senior.

'Ah'm still not convinced,' the sibling said stubbornly, ' it could've been somthin else.'

'You're in denial just as much as Jean is.' The undercover agent stood and started back to the mansion. Jubilee ran across the street to join them.

'Can you believe that? It was just right there, I got the whole thing on tape.'

'You were filming that!' Rouge burst out, 'Why'd you tape somebody if you know they don't wanah be?'

'Well we have to have proof you know.' The girl with the camera said. Rouge muttered something about it not being right and all three students returned to the institute.

Bobby was conducting his investigation in Kitty's room.

_; One thing is sure, she likes pink_.; He thought, looking for her diary or notes of some kind. Iceman found none they were obviously hidden against this very type of search. In a chest of drawers, beside the bed, he noticed a few pictures but nothing that could explain why she resented Kurt. _; I have to be smart and think like my suspect_.; Drake surmised if she would hide something it would be in the worst possible place. _; A dirty, icky or disgusting area would be somewhere she might hide valuables._; A pile of previously worn clothes loomed in the corner and stuck out like a sore thumb in the tidy room. Bobby began to sort through the heap and remembered the order they were in to avoid detection in the future. A blue sock made him sneeze when he disturbed a bunch of them by taking it out of the pile.

'Oh a set,' he said lifting up the next one, 'hm, she doesn't like blue. Why does she have blue socks then.' He noted it on a pad of paper and finished the inspection of Kitty's quarters. Getting out just before she came down the hall, Bobby raced back to his secret lab for testing.

Scott, Jean and Logan walked silently through the halls. Before they reached the Professor's office, they passed Jamie and Kurt in the basement lounge watching movies. Logan stopped and faced them causing the two to jump up and snap to some form of attention.

'Elf, don't let anybody without class two down here or in the garage, got it.'

'Yes sir.' Kurt and Multiple both echoed.

'Carry on.' Logan dismissed them and continued up through the mansion. The other students looked on in astonishment as Logan passed. The only reason anyone walked with Wolverine was if they were being punished. A few of the younger members shuddered in fright imagining what cruel and unusual fates awaited the pair of Logan's followers. The team trainer opened the door to the Professor's office.

'Hey Chuck we need to talk a minute. Got one?' He said from the doorway.

'Of course,' Charles responded a little shocked by the random entrance. 'Please come in.'

Logan motioned the two students with him towards a pair of chairs at the desk in front of the Professor. He then closed the door and moved to stand next to the large oak desk.

'What seems to be the problem?' Charles asked his trainer who turned toward the students.

'Tell him, tell him just like ya told me.' Logan instructed arms crossed. Now that the Professor was waiting on him as well, Scott had to say something.

'It's, well, we think Kurt may be doing drugs.' Charles raised his eyebrows in shock.

'Why do you think that?'

'Kitty saw him bringing a plastic bag of something in earlier this week and...' Summers went through the list of suspicious acts Kurt had committed not leaving out a single detail.

'Does anyone else know about this?' Charles seemed concerned when he spoke.

'Just Kitty and Jubilee.' Jean confirmed, pleased no one else knew about the entire fiasco. Professor Xavier formed a pyramid on his head like he usually did when thinking.

'I think you shouldn't speak to Kurt about this. No one else needs to know either; this matter is not their business. I will investigate myself.'

'Do you think he's really on something?' Jean asked.

'I'm not sure, but until I tell you don't speak to anyone, even Kitty and Jubilee.' Then Logan decided his input was necessary.

'Chuck the kid ain't doin nothing, I'm sure of it.'

'I, am unsure,' Xavier retorted, 'and will not take the slightest chance of one of my students using drugs lightly.'

'You'll see,' Logan warned and walked towards the door, 'you'll see.'

The movie Kurt was watching lagged on through romance scenes.

_; This one does that too much._; He decided as another heart tearing moment materialized itself on the screen. The blue boy's ears perked up when he heard a noise behind him.

'Kitty don't go down there.' He said without turning to face her. 'Or you Jubilee.'

'Why not?' Kitty objected, 'who made you border patrol around here?' She stared annoyed, at the back of Kurt's head as he reached for a bowl of popcorn and answered her.

'Logan.' He crammed the handful of traditional movie food in his mouth. 'He said nobody goes in except staff.' Kurt explained while chewing the load and trying to get it down. Jamie was fast forward over the romantic part of their movie.

'Oh.' Kitty acknowledged; then turned and took her friend back up the stairs. Kurt continued too much away.

Later the neighborhood daemon got thirsty and a little tired. He turned over on the black leather couch and caught his fellow viewer's attention.

'Hey, want some soda or something.' Jamie had been sucked into the program but snapped out of it soon enough.

'Uh, naw, it all got drank up this morning.'

'I don't believe it!' The blue junior exclaimed in shock; then quickly teleported away to investigate for himself. The refrigerator was practically empty, as was the pantry and any other closet where people hid food. ; Not again,; he complained porting to his room. He took the bag of tealeaves from atop his dresser and started to boil water for a cup. Kurt reappeared in the basement lounge a minute later and offered Multiple a cup of his currently brewing beverage.

'Naw,' the triplets trying to program the institute VCR responded. 'Too much of that natural stuff makes me hate vanilla soda.' Kurt fixed his cup and settled down to start another picture, but soon drifted off to sleep amidst his drink.

'I wonder what he's up to.' Kitty was in her room pondering what her furry friend was hiding in the basement.

'I know, he must be doing something illegal down there.' Jubilee added, she was almost as convinced the boy was on drugs as Kitty.

'There's only one way to find out.' The latter suggested sitting up on her bed.

'What's that? Your not thinking...?' The oriental leaned closer to her friend.

'Of course, we have to bust the stuff on him if we want to nab him.' Shadowcat plotted with a touch of excitement in her voice.

'But if he's stoned he could be violent, right.' The other suggested.

'No, most people don't act that way. Let's go.' Kitty was out the door before her friend could object again. The wood banister shone with polish when she rushed down. Kurt was in the basement and she could prove her idea tonight, right now.

Jamie twitched in annoyance as he noticed the empty bowl in front of him. The action scene died down and he began to plot against his friend.

_; I'll just slip over there and relive him of that popcorn._; He surmised and looked at his furry companion. Kurt's eyes were barely open, body still, silent. He was curled in the couches corner and breathing slowly and peacefully; most people would say he was sleeping. Multiple slowly leaned over to take the remote from the boy's hand, the sofa squeaked with his shifting of weight. He froze in place watching for Kurt's reaction. The blue boy failed to notice, or at least appeared not to. Jamie reached and touched the channel changer; nothing happened, Kurt lay as still as before. Now Jamie did what he did best, make a copy of himself. The copy, which was now sitting on the floor, stood and slowly depleted Kurt's snacks into his bowel. It was a very delicate procedure as he extracted each piece as if he were a brain surgeon. Finally, Multiple had won and gathered his clone back to celebrate the victory by eating his spoils. Then he felt an odd presence as if a ghost was in the room with him. It made him tremble slightly in an unknown fright. He looked around but saw nothing in the room, then looked at his bowel.

_; Is it Kurt taking some sort of subconscious revenge?.;_ He ventured a look down at the food again. There was a head, a human head, protruding from his chest it was looking at Kurt intensely. Jamie thought it the last move he may ever make when he jumped up in fright and raced down stairs.

'Gets them every time.' Kitty said removing a Halloween mask and standing, literally, in the center of the couch. Kurt was indeed asleep but it wouldn't last for long.

'Get up you bum!' She shouted angrily, in her attempt to rouse him. 'Come on, don't play games with me, I know you're awake.' She reached over and started poking though his pockets for narcotics. He had three receipts, one a few weeks old, six bottle caps and a wallet. The room didn't smell like pot but neither girl noticed. They thoroughly inspected his belongings fruitlessly, then decided to wake him up properly.

'Last time it took a few minuets,' Jubilee said, 'but I've got an idea.'

KKAAFFOOOM

A flare landed Kurt right in the nose, the flash tinting his fur black for a second. He leapt up in shock landing on the floor and instinctively rolling into a ball against the couch leg for protection. Kurt, obviously shaken by the rude arousal, looked up at his attackers in surprise. His eyes sagged heavily when he realized it was them and not some bloodthirsty killer.

'Oh,' Kurt said warily unfolding on the floor, 'wow, you guys won't believe the dream I had...'

'Can it you stoner, now where's the stuff.' Then Kurt, in his mostly sleeping mind, decided Jamie had spread the word about him having something to drink besides water.

'That?' He asked the annoyed girl who stood behind the sofa.

'Yes that! I want to see it.' Kitty was disgusted to find her furry friend high in the mansion for the second time.

'Okay,' Kurt said plainly then yawning he lead them up stairs. 'I have one, eehh, serving left, in my, ahh, room.' The girls took notice of his strange speech and looked at each other before going with the boy. He walked slowly up and almost fell over a few times; finally managing to reach his door, with the girls following close behind. The room was in adequate size and mostly tidy; besides a few scattered articles of dirty laundry. It was an absolute rule that all rooms had to at least appear tidy. Above all things, it stunk of tea, strongly. An electric kettle sat on the waist high dresser; beside it were two china cups. Kurt strode sleepily across the room towards his brew.

'This is the last pot.' He told them filling both teacups halfway. 'So it's not a full dose.' Both women looked at each other in dismay then at the blue junior. A long silence penetrated the room holding the scene like a picture.

'That's weird.' Jubilee broke the invisible walls of air stagnating between them.

'Is that it?' Kitty asked still annoyed 'this is it?'

'What...ehh.. did you really expect?'

'We thought you had something a little more, potent?' The fireworks expert admitted prying for more info. No longer trying to disguise the duo's true intention.

'Wha...' Kurt yawned and stretched. His head bobbed displaying the lack of attention there in. To add to the effect, his eyes sat half shut slipping down and fluttering every so often.

'Never mind,' Kitty spat out, prodding her friend to the door with her hand.

Kurt shrugged when they left but didn't care he was too tired and just lay down to bed. Soon he was asleep on the blue comforter not noticing his movie was still playing down stairs.

Evan was walking back from the garage and 'helping' Logan work on the van. If doing almost half the work of three mechanics is help. He sighed on his way up to room and passed three Jamies who ran out to the jet hanger/garage, not stopping to acknowledge him.

_; Huh,_; the boy thought, putting hands in his pockets and moving on.

In the lounge Kurt and his two investigators were leaving, Evan came in right when they left and saw a movie playing. 'Cool,' he said plopping down on the leather piece of furniture and staring in amazement at the huge stack of Dvds before him. 'This is gonna be a good night.'


	3. This has got to stop somewhere!

Dear readers

I am still alive.

I also have the need to amend my previous statement that this will only be three chapters long. I believe it will take at least one more perhaps one and a half. Thank you for your patience as it has been almost a year since the last update.

It was a typical Monday mourning in the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. The students mustered for breakfast as usual all except for Kurt, who was reading a text book in preparation for his last final of the year.

'Big test?' Logan asked noticing the blue mutant wasn't hanging from the chandler or slipping around under the table. Kurt mumbled an affirmative from behind his book and kept reading. Normally this would spur a controversy over who was forcing him to study, but since it was a final day no one gave the matter more thought than Logan had.

Later, at school, many of the students walked the halls nervously in anticipation for their comprehensive, end year test. Kurt, however, was oblivious to all of panic; he was still cramming as he walked slowly down the hall. Kitty was sifting through her locker for her vast collection of brightly colored pencils when her fellow mutant bumped into her.

'Ahh!' She squealed dropping a few erasers that were in her hand. Then Kitty was frightened again when she heard Kurt's voice apologizing from behind the book. She gasped, froze and pressed herself against the lockers until he silently passed, his blue hair peeking over the text like a shark's fin. Once Kurt had gone the valley girl took a moment to regain her composure. She was so used to spying on him that she wasn't used to him sneaking up on her. She grabbed her books and stuffed them into her bag transfixed on Kurt's back as if he would turn around and yell, 'boo!' Instead he continued down the hall immersed in cramming for the final which was in five minutes. Kitty slowly recovered and headed cautiously to her classroom.

A few minutes later the bell rang sending the couple hundred students scurrying for their rooms. Bobby drake slipped into the desk-chair combo he usually sat in during class where he awaited his exam. He glanced around the room for something else interesting to think about, but all everyone wanted to do was either study or worry neither of which he was interested in at the moment. He did make a mental note that Kurt was actually reading from a textbook as opposed to eating something and would heckle him latter. A teacher walked up and down the rows of students handing out papers and collecting books. Bobby handed his textbook in and started filling out the test sheet. His pencil dulled after the questions and he began sharpening it for his essay. While he shaved the pencil Bobby happened to notice Kitty sitting a few desks away, but she wasn't reading her paper or writing like he expected, instead Pride was transfixed on Kurt.

: _Hmm_,: Drake surmised:this _obviously has something to do with her avoiding him_.:

Kitty and some of the others had indeed been acting strange around Wagner recently. Bobby had been trying to discover exactly why, so far his findings were inconclusive. He knew that a pair of Kitty's socks from a few weeks ago had been covered with Kurt's infamous blue fur. Although this was normal in the mansion it could still be a motive for some students to avoid him. : _If she wants to stay away from Kurt why is she staring at him?_ : Drake remembered his test and decided to get back to work on his essay.

Later, Kitty was passing by Mr. McCoy's lab on her way to the basement lounge. The blue scientist looked up from his book and called to her.

"Miss. Pride, do come and tell me about your test." Kitty stopped just after the door way leaning her head back to respond.

"Oh, things went okay Mr. McCoy." She slung her now empty backpack off her shoulder as she entered. Hank had been working on another experiment with mutant genetics and was comparing them to those of humans and other creatures. He had a science book opened to some diagrams and was leafing through another. "I think I passed every class with room to spare."

"That's good to hear. How has Kurt been doing? I noticed him studying on several occasions, I see he has picked up a new habit."

"That's not the only.." Kitty stopped herself mid sentence; she had almost given away the secret about Kurt. She was supposed to keep it a secret but now Hank was catching on.

"Oh," said Beast in a casual curiosity still looking for something in his book. Kitty thought for a second she was in a tight spot and needed a comeback fast.

_:Why not tell him_,: she reasoned_:after all Mr. McCoy is a staff member, like Logan. What would it hurt if I told him? Besides he just does things in his lab all day, he won't get a chance to tell anyone.:_ At the last second she decided against it. The professor had told her not to and there was no way she was going to blab the entire embarrassing story to Mr. McCoy.

"Uh, nothing," She quickly spat out the words to make up for the lapse of time she had spent thinking. "Just the usual stuff, really. Oh, Mr. McCoy, do you have anything I could read about anti drug awareness, but not just a pamphlet something more in depth?"

"Why yes," Beast said glancing up from his text to the shelf. "There should be a green book over there called the _study of narcotics and their detriments on the human body_."

Kitty found it quickly and after thanking Hank, speedily left the room.

Beast was turning the entire conversation over in his mind along with kitty's request when Jubilee entered.

"Have you seen Kitty Mr. McCoy?" She asked.

Hank kept on leafing through the book. "Why yes she was just in here. She was telling me about her test and Kurt's…….." He trailed off having found what he was looking for. Unfortunately because he didn't finish his sentence his visitor had no idea what he was going to say about the blue mutant.

"Oh," Jubilee gasped, "she told you he was on drugs!?"

"I think that's a pretty harsh accusation to put on someone .." Hank began. Now having slowly turned to face her he cleaned his glasses on his coat.

"Yeah, but it's true, honest!" She shot back, "The professor is going to talk to him and everything!"

"Really? He already knows about this?" Beast was curious that Charles had paid so much credit to the idea that to him seemed like a playful accusation.

"Here," she offered, "I'll tell you the whole story."

By noon the next day almost everyone knew about the rumor against Kurt. It had spread pretty quickly once Beast got a hold of it and as it turned out his laboratory was much busier that Kitty had expected.

Jean walked quickly down the hall to the sound proof study hall. She paused outside the door and sent a mental message to Scott to come over to meet her. Grey wasn't happy about the secret getting out and needed to talk to her friend to devise what they would do next. In a few minutes Summers was there and they entered the room together. She closed the door and they both sat down.

"Scott, I keep hearing about Kurt." The red head began in a worried tone.

"I know," Summers agreed, "the whole institute is talking about it." He frowned, displaying his own feeling using something besides his constantly covered eyes.

"Who was it?" The telepath questioned, "It wasn't me or you, right?"

"No it wasn't me," Summers coolly replied and the two sat there in silence for a moment, thinking. "So it must have been….."

"The girls!" They both echoed.

A few minutes later Bobby was talking to Kurt and Jamie who were on their way home from Super Big Burger, the local fast food restaurant, after their test.

"I think there is something bigger going on here than what I originally thought." The detective told his blue friend. "I've seen some unexplainable behavior that proves it."

"That's not good," Kurt moaned, "it could take weeks for everyone to forgive me." He added sadly. The blue mutants shoulders slumped and he hung his head. Kurt enjoyed a practical joke here and there, but never wanted to offend anyone. Now that it seemed he had upset someone he was sorry for his actions, although he still wasn't sure what it was that he did.

"We can't have this going on forever!" Bobby declared, "I think I need more help. Jamie how about it? Want to be my assistant?"

"Uh sure," he replied, "are we going to get evidence and press charges and stuff?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but first we must discover the reason." Bobby went on telling Jamie what he planned to do using some of the court TV terms that came from having nothing to watch besides that and soap operas right after lunch. "And then fifty years in the slammer!" He finished, "we'll have the jury eating out of our hands!" Jamie voiced his approval and Kurt only sighed deeper. "Don't worry," Drake assured him, "this case will be closed in no time."

Later.

Jean stood over Kitty and Jubilee looking down at them accusingly arms crossed.

"Which one of you told Mr. McCoy about Kurt?" She asked watching their faces for a reaction. Both girls turned and pointed at the other.

"She did." The echoed simultaneously. Then realizing they had accused each other, started to argue.

"I did _not_." Pride protested glaring at her friend. "I was careful not to tell him."

"You did _so_," retorted Jubilee, "Mr. McCoy told me."

"Who ever it was Mr. McCoy should have been the last person on_ earth_ to tell." Sighed Scott from where he was leaning against a shelf.

"How could I have known he would blab to everyone!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"Guilty." Scott pronounced, his visor hiding his eyes but not his smile. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief that her name was cleared. After coming so close to blowing the big secret to Hank she had been worrying about it throughout the day.

"Of all the people you told why did it have to be him?" Now it was Jean's turn to sigh.

"No I didn't. When I came in he said Kitty told him." The blabber protested desperately.

"But I didn't," Kitty countered, "I was so careful not to."

"What exactly did you say Kitty?" Jean asked.

"Well first Mr. McCoy asked me……." She went on to describe the event.

After the dual testimonies Scott and Jean dismissed their prisoners from interrogation. Actually it was both their faults that Hank had found out.

"Now that everyone knows the professor will have to confront him won't he?" Jean asked her friend.

"I guess so," Summers said, "I just hope the professor doesn't take him apart."

Bobby Drake was still unsure why Kitty and her friends had been avoiding Kurt. His investigation had ground to a halt and he felt that if he could get a solid lead the entire case would be solved. That's why he was spying on her now.

He watched from the partial cover of a magazine while she entered the room.

"Sorry I accused you before Kitty." Jubilee, who walked beside her, apologized.

"Me too." The other added seeming satisfied with their mutual want for forgiveness. "let's go to my room and read that book to see if any thing matches Kurt." The two quickly headed away to the confines of the room and Bobby was bound to follow.

:Kurt aye,: Drake surmised:That'll be important.: He slowly began to tail them after placing his magazine on a coffee table.

If anyone has questions I am here to answer them. Onec again thanks for reading.


	4. The infection spreads

Short story X page 4

Short story X page 4

Jamie was starting his own investigation around the mansion. He split himself into three and began to, as Bobby put it, question the locals.

Jamie number one went to see Wolfsbane. He went out to the grounds and whistled. A dog came running through the grass stopping a few feet away form him.

"What's up?" She asked scratching lightly behind her right ear.

"I need you to help me with something." Jamie one said, "got a minute?"

"I guess, but I'm not going to eat your homework again." The girl said morphing back into her human form and crossing her arms.

"No it's not that. I was wondering if you had noticed Kurt acting strange lately." He took out a note book to record the testimony like Drake had told him to.

"Well, no, actually, I haven't seen him much the past couple of days, but when I do he seems happy." The wolf girl admitted looking out over the grounds of the estate away from Jamie.

"So you would say…" Jamie looked up from his writing to find his witness was gone. "Huh?" He murmured scratching his head. "People come and go so quickly around here."

Jamie looked for his friend and sure enough her short attention span as a wolf had run out and she now was chasing a Frisbee across the lawn.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "better get back to Jamie, he will want the testimony."

"No." Jean said as she stood at the door of Jubilee's room. "What are you doing?" It was not a pretty sight, but it appeared that Kitty and her friend were amidst a showing of the power point style presentation on Kurt being an absolute stoner. "You can't do this, here, now, in front of everyone!" She finished, everyone in the room was silent and staring at her in amazement. A piece of popcorn dropped from Wolfsbane's hand onto the carpet and more uncomfortable silence followed.

"What do you mean?" Jubilee said slowly standing up from here place on the bed. She stopped the slideshow on the public laptop that every student shared.

"This is supposed to be a secret," Jean almost stammered, "not a movie. You can't just make it into a show. What were you thinking? That since Mr. McCoy found out now it is ok to have public showings?"

"Well," Jubilee began a touch of innocence in her voice, "we all knew about it already. It wasn't like we were telling anyone who didn't already know."

"Except me," Admitted Rahne with a slight blush, "I lied and said I did." Jubilee gave her a light scowl and put her hands on her hips.

"That is not helping Rahne."

"How does one person talk so much?" Jean sighed as she turned and left the room.

While Jamie's selves were scouring as far and wide as the institute went to get information on peoples reaction to Kurt, the great detective himself, Bobby Drake, was conducting the most important part of the investigation. Questioning suspects was the fist page in that book. It was apparent that you have to talk to a possible lead until you are on the verge of getting curtail information on the case and then waiting for them to die. He had seen it in half of the CSI episodes and mystery movies, now he knew how it would all play out in the end. Once he turned a corner or opened a door only to find a suspect dead when the case was fifteen minutes from being solved.

_It is the best way to narrow them down, _he thought to himself, _talk to them and just before they can say anything important let um die. Then there is a pattern in the whole thing and you look for that to know._

Bobby walked towards Jubilee's room he passed Jean in the hall coming from it, she did not appear pleased. After Jean passed on in silence he continued looking for people to interrogate.

Spike was walking down the hall whistling a song that was playing on his walkman.

_Perfect. _Drake thought grinning then walked up to meet Spike after composing himself.

"Hey Evan."

"Oh, hey." Spike responded unhooking one of the earpieces so he could hear his friend. "What's up?"

"Well, I only have a minute," Bobby began, "but I was wondering if you had noticed anything strange about Kurt lately or how other people are treating him?" Evan frowned.

"I always though we treated him fine?" He said thoughtfully, "he isn't mad because I watched all of his movies a few nights ago?"

"No, I didn't know that, but he is being avoided by a few of the girls and it is starting to bother him."

"So the fuzzy man need chick advice. Who is he trying for?"

"No it's not like that," Bobby corrected,"this is something different they just don't want to be near him for some reason."

"Women can be that way." Spike ventured, "once I was going out with this girl and.."

Bobby stopped him firmly this time.

"He's not looking to pick anyone up he is having a different problem. People are avoiding him."

"You mean the people he is not trying to get in with too?" Evan's eyes opened a little wider.

"Yeah, those people to." Bobby said triumphantly.

"Wow, maybe the rumors are true."

"Well thanks for the help." Bobby said rushing off down the hall.

"Uh yeah," Evan called after him, "no problem." Then he went down stairs thinking Bobby was not quite finished when he had left.

Bobby rounded the corner and stopped. _Evan is such a nice guy I can't bear to see him bumped off, but when I do I'll know his evidence was the real deal. _Bobby looked up to see Jamie standing next to him or at least one of the Jamies.He handed one of the pages from his notebook to Drake and said he was going back to regroup.

"If we find anything else, I'll hand it in to you." He finished scampering off.

Drake read the paper.

Witness Rahne

Time 2:30

She said Kurt is not around for long periods of time during the day, but when she sees him he is very happy.

_Very important,_ Bobby thought, _Very important._

Scott turned the television off picked up his salad and headed down to the basement. Jean had asked him come with her and speak to Hank. She had predicted the problem, but underestimated how bad it would really be. Mr. McCoy had not only spread the word around the mansion, he hadn't only gone out of his way to tell anyone he met, he had been exacerbating the rumor.

Scott navigated the various twisting hallways and sets of stairs that made up the vast basement of the institute. Besides being home to Mr. Mccoy's lab it housed the hanger for the X-jet and a repair shop for the different danger room equipment that was smashed every training cession. He met Logan on the way down. From the look on his face Wolverine was not by any means in an agreeable mood.

"What's up?" Summers asked munching on his salad.

"Hank is up." Logan huffed walking straight past him towards the surface.

This was not, Summers thought, good news. Scott carried on across the corridor towards the lab. Then he met Jean, she did not look any happier than Logan had.

"Hey," he said, "so…."

"Just don't bother Scott! Just don't!" She said angrily

"What happened?" He said setting his fork down in his bowel.

"Nothing at all, I didn't even go in. I just heard a couple of thoughts he was having and I am so ashamed." She stalked off huffing and mumbling about the whole incident.

Scott took another bite of salad it was a big salad and made up of quite a few bites. He looked at the door thinking about what to do. Finally he went in.

Just as sure as he entered the Beast greeted him warmly like he always did.

"Hello Scott, has anything interesting been going on today?"

"Not really Mr. McCoy." He lied just to see what Hank would say.

Hank put down his book. Then his eyes lit up as he stopped doing his favorite thing and began to do his second favorite thing, gossip.

"Well I have heard the most interesting piece of news!" He declared lifting one hand in the air and pointing at nothing. Scott winced slightly and held his salad protectively against his chest anticipating the coming comment. "I found out where my socks were going!"

Summers sighed as Beat pointed to a rat in a cage across the room. Its feed bowel was most definitely full of ruined socks. Beast had a bottle of poison setting next to the rat's coming serving.

"I caught him in my clothes hamper. Oh, and Kurt is a cocaine dealer." He mentioned in passing. Summers reeled at what he had just heard.

"What!" Scott exclaimed, "How? Why?"

"It is the talk of the institute." Beast explained coolly. "To tell you the truth I was rather surprised, but it is the case."

"Mr. McCoy." Composing himself Scott sat down his salad and stood up straight. If you could have seen his eyes his expression showed a mix of anger and surprise, but you couldn't. "You have no proof of that and besides, your just spreading rumors."

"No," Persisted Hank, "It's a proven fact."

"It's just silly."

"I have very reliable sources." On Mr. McCoy's last remark, Scott took his salad and left.


	5. The time has come to open your eyes

Chapter 5 is very anticipated and longed for I can only hope it was worth the wait.

"Kurt." Orora called as she strode out on to the mini balcony that some would call a widow's walk. Wagner was sitting on the rail looking out on the grounds. His tail was hanging down, and besides for the occasional twitch, lay on the floor.

"You look a little down." She said, coming up beside him. "What's the trouble?"

"Some of the students are avoiding me and I think I know why, but it is still not right." Kurt huffed, continuing to look out towards the large lawn of the mansion.

Storm put a hand on the blue mutants shoulder. "Well, it may seem like a good reason to them when it is not to you. Probably they just don't understand the situation." She said softly. "Maybe if you try to understand them, then you can help them understand you."

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, "girls can be very hard to figure out."

"I'm sure it seems that way, but you should find them just as human as you are." Orora smiled. Kurt looked down at himself gloomily.

"That is not very reassuring." He remarked, flicking his tail.

Looking for a meaningful saying to replace the failed one Storm stood agape for a few seconds from the shock of the shortcoming she had just experienced, then chimed in with a new proverb.

"Well, just remember to give everyone the benefit of the doubt." Then she promptly left before she could embarrass herself again.

Just as Storm was leaving the small balcony, Gambit was entering.

"Bonjure Jaune." The Cajun said, walking out towards Kurt. "I think it is time you and Gambit have a talk."

"What now?" Kurt sighed, looking back at his new visitor over his shoulder.

"Gambit sees you look down but that is not because you aren't high, even if you think so." By now Storm had gone, and although Remmy was confronting Kurt directly but Wagner still hadn't caught on.

"No," said with a slight anger in his voice, "it is not me that is the problem it is the girls."

"Ah yes, but you see paranoia is not uncommon in your business." Gambit started playing with a card in his hand. "Gambit will explain like no one else can."

"Explain?"

"Yes. Now you are the Jack of spades." Remy said handing Kurt the respective card. "And every so often you like to use the two of clubs." He took out his card that resembled a pot plant the most and continued producing cards as his story went on. "But you see there is problem, because the queens like you but they hate that two, since the two is the lowest card in the game."

"Even the queen of clubs?" Kurt asked.

"Wi"

"But she **is** a club?" Kurt protested.

"Never mind it is example. Anyway, two's are fun but they don't last long and when you weigh them against all of the queens in the world. Then it is pretty obvious what has to go." Remy finished triumphantly.

"But you still have the kings?" Kurt asked.

"No, if you open every hand with a two you will lose the game and don't get any king. Plus nobody wants to lose." Remy gave him a case of fifty two card pickup "You see?"

"No."

"If the jack do the things queens don't like then he will not see them, ever."

"What?"

"If you don't stop using Marijuana everyone will avoid you; you will lose all your friends, waste all your money, your hair will fall out and you will die at the bottom of some pit in Manchuria!" The Cajun was getting pretty frustrated with his blue pupil.

"Is that true?"

"You people from the other side of the world! You come across the ocean and your brain stops working here! Of course it is true!" Gambit yelled more loudly than he had expected to.

"Are you sure?" Kurt just kept on asking a question no matter what Remy had to say.

"It is what they told me in rehab." Remy shrugged.

Suddenly Kurt piped up. "Wait, rehab, pot, Machuria! You mean this entire time everyone thinks that I'm on drugs?!"

"What do you mean thinks?" Remy responded bluntly. "They know."

Kurt sat there on the rail of the balcony, he didn't move. By now his tail had stopped swishing and lay flat on the floor. Kurt was thinking and what he thought shocked him a great deal. It all made sense; the strange looks form the other students, Juiblee and Kitty avoiding him, Scott and Jean running around on some sort of quest and why Beast hadn't been seen out of his laboratory for the past day. Almost the entire mansion believed he was using narcotics and he had been one of the last to find out.

Kurt turned his head slowly to look at Gambit, his eyes wide.

"This means," he said slowly, "this means." Remy looked at him impatiently crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "This means people are not angry with me because I am shedding." Kurt finished excitedly. He leapt up into the air. "They don't hate me because I have fur!"

"But they do know you smoke dope and avoid you, no?" Gambit added scenically.

"It doesn't matter." Nightcrawler said happily. "That isn't true, it isn't. I will just explain how they are mistaken and everyone will like me again."

"They will not believe you Mona a mi, I don't even believe you." Gambit said shaking his head. Now Kurt was beginning to realize what exactly he had gotten him self into.

"Come on Remmy," He said with a hint of doubt in his voice, "no one really believes that. Really?"

"But you must realize they do. Do not worry though I, Remmy Labuea, will restore your reputation."

"Gambit, why are you so willing to help me all of the sudden?" Kurt asked suspiciously. "Did Rouge put you up to this?"

Putting on a slick, devious smile, Gambit answered. "No, but I think she will appreciate it very much."

Fifteen minutes later Rouge was opening the door to leave her room. Just as she reached for the handle Gambit and Kurt walked right in.

"Mind if we come in, Shere?" The older mutant asked after entering.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked perturbed, "you know I have stuff to do."

Gambit immediately left his charm the ladies mode and went into the charm the ladies in the most annoying way possible that only Gambit can, mode.

"Well Gambit thinks you will want to hear about this." Rouge saw Kurt come into the room and a slight hint of shock was visible on her face. " We," Remmy paused, "I am going to help your fuzzy brother clear his blue name." Le bou announced confidently. "The plan is fool proof, if the assistants will help Gambit." He gestured to Rouge.

"What do you need me for?" Rouge looked over at Kurt and their eyes met. Kurt reacted immediately.

"It's not true." He shrugged his shoulders, "I never did anything." Rouge's expression soured in disappointment.

"Don't start it Kurt. I saw you buy stuff from the guy at Blockbuster." She sighed.

"That wasn't drugs," Kurt insisted, "it was old videos. I was there with Jamie, ask him." Kurt's sister just rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed.

"Now the plan is…" Gambit began explaining his scheme, but was cut off.

"Shut up." Rouge said, "You're just as bad. Plans." She huffed out the final words.

"But it's true," Kurt insisted, "Gambit is going to help me get out of this mess."

"He couldn't help you get out a paper bag." Rouge scoffed. "He barely keeps himself out of jail." Gambit struck a proud pose.

"Wanted in four states for petty theft; Grand larceny, possession, intent to distribute and skipping on bail in Louisiana." He rattled it off as if it had been said a hundred times.

"Like I said."

"I'll prove it to you!" Kurt exclaimed and after grabbing Rouges hand informed her she was coming to see his 'proof'.

"This book is not helping." Kitty complained. She and Jublee were laying on Kitty's fluffy pink bed looking through the book Beast had given them. "We need something that talks about recognizing someone who uses drugs, not about how they affect different parts of the brain." She fell face forward into the book and moaned. "This thing is so boring."

"How are we going to find out about it now?" Jubelee asked sadly.

Just then, as if on cue, Jamie came in holding a laptop computer.

"Hi Kitty. Hi Jubilee. The computer says that when I'm finished with it it's your turn." He held out the metal and plastic rectangle to Kitty its cord was bundled up on its top.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Bobby. "What do you know about drugs?" They both echoed.

"Not much really," Jamie confessed rubbing the back of his neck, "but if you wanted to know you could find out on the internet encyclopedia." He handed Kitty the computer again. She took it eagerly and sat up. Just as Jamie was leaving the room she called to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. To….do…stuff….." Jamie paused, letting silence envelope the room.

"But we need you to help find this site. Why don't you stay?" Kitty asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, I'll just go to the bathroom real quick." As soon as he got out of the bathroom Jamie split up again. The girls had been one of Bobby's suspects do it might be good to monitor them but the other part of his investigation must go on.

Meanwhile in the room Jubilee didn't understand Kitty's actions.

"Why ask him in here, remember we saw him in the drug deal at blockbuster?" She blurted out.

"Because," Kitty began, "we can see his reaction. Remember everyone knows about Kurt, but not about him."

Scott came into the kitchen. His salad bowel was empty that normally put him off a little. Not to mention he had just got back from talking to Beast, that put him off even more. Not to mention his girlfriend was pissed. You know what they say about redheads and being angry, most of the time it isn't true, but right now was one of those uncommon times.

Scott looked in the fridge. The salad ingredients were depleted, he would have to do without another salad. Now he was quite upset, but not without cure. Gilligan's island was having a two episode special and as long as he could watch it something told him everything would be alright. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper and went to the tv room. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

The tv was on and the perpetrator appeared to be sitting in his favorite chair during the one time of day he needed it most. Summers sat down his drink and stepped forward to confront this new menace. Logan was sitting there asleep. His head hung down his beer looked warm. The sporting channel was on, it was a fishing program. _That's probably what put him to sleep. _Scott thought,_ Fishing on television should be against the law._

He looked down at the remote. It was under Logan's hand, but he could still press the buttons without moving it. He change the channels carefully so as not to rouse Wolverine until he reached his program. Logan stirred, Scott looked at him anxiously. A moment of trepidation hung in the air like an elephant that is just about to sit on you. Logan mumbled his eyes fluttered and he fell silent once more. Summers took a breath and retrieved his drink. He had been waiting for this special all week and was happy to finally be enjoying it.

Half way through the episode Scott realized he had never seen this one and became glued to the screen. The characters were going through a cave and being picked off one at a time by an unseen foe. Finally with just the hero left the eerie music started to play louder and the climax built until…. Logan snorted suddenly with such ferocity that Scott spilled half a can of soda on himself. Wolverine sat up and looked at him and then at the television and then back at him and back at the television. Then got up to leave and at the door said,

"See ya little buddy. If the soda is too much for you there is some milk in the fridge."

Scott was trembling with rage. He walked like a cowboy to the kitchen for a towel. His worst nightmare had come true the day was too bad to believe. He sat on a chair drying his pants and contemplating when he should just go change clothes when Jean cam in. She looked almost as angry as he was, but bore a slight smile.

"Want to do something mean to someone right now?" She said coolly.

Without looking up Summers answered. "Oh yes I do, I really do."

"You mean he what?" Rouge asked looking at Orora with newfound surprise.

"It's like I said," Storm insisted, "He watched too many movies at one time and is just overwhelmed with useless knowledge. "

"Actually," Remmy began, "Gambit has learned a few things from movies, like.."

"Can it!" Rouge snapped. "You're so dumb you could probably learn from watching paint dry." Remmy opened his mouth to say something but Kurt beat him to it.

"Could we see Evan anyway, Storm? It is very important?" Kurt asked.

"Well I suppose," The only female staff member at the institute replied. "But not for long."

Inside his room Spike was lying on his bed staring up blankly at the ceiling his eyes were bloodshot and he was muttering something.

"Don't go in there Remus they'll kill you for sure. This is the last time someone crosses Billy two fingers. But John, I love you." The random lines and quotes kept coming from an all but possessed Evan.

"Evan?" Kurt asked standing near him. "It's Kurt; I need to ask you something." Spike didn't move but he grew quite for a minute. "Do you remember who the movies came from?"

"No movies!" Spike gasped, "don't want to see any more movies!"

"Where did you find them Evan?" Kurt said, "What package were they in?"

"Basement, basement, they're there don't go, don't go." Spike began muttering again.

"What package were they in? The bag, is it there too?" Kurt persisted.

"Yes I see it now, I remember." The trio of were not sure if Evan was talking or one of the movies he had seen was just playing back in his mind. "Paper bag, it was paper. Inside a plastic Blockbusters bag, one inside the other."

"Thanks Evan." Kurt seemed relieved.

Once they were outside Rouge continued being in an unagreeible mood.

"That wasn't proof." She complained, "It looked more like a mystery science theater compilation."

"But it lets him knock probable cause and gives benefit of the doubt." Gambit piped up his criminal defense mechanism kicking in. "Now you have to take him at his word." Rouge shot a 'don't tell me what to do' glance at Remmy that made him add. "In court of course, chere."

"So?" Kurt asked shrugging at his half sister.

"So what?" She shot back.

"Well, will you believe that I am not using drugs?"

Rouge crossed her arms and looked away. "I suppose," She replied, "but that doesn't explain why you were acting so strange."

"It was my tea." Kurt answered. "The Asian guy said I could make me sleep a lot."

"Ok, now I don't believe you at all. Tea, Asia, what are you talking about?" Rouge was not buying it. Gambit looked quite doubtful as well.

"Ok," Kurt admitted, "this might take a while."


End file.
